


How Lucky Am I?

by sugawarakovshi



Series: Lucky I'm in Love with my Best Friend [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, iwaoi are best friends first and boyfriends second, not really tho, they're so in love pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugawarakovshi/pseuds/sugawarakovshi
Summary: Just two idiots in love dealing with Oikawa moving to Argentina.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Lucky I'm in Love with my Best Friend [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992190
Comments: 6
Kudos: 116





	How Lucky Am I?

_One Hundred Days until Argentina._

“God, I hoped it was you.”

The words are barely out of his mouth before he kisses his best friend once again. 

Oikawa is the happiest he’s ever been. He found his soulmate and it’s Iwaizumi Hajime. His best friend, his partner, his ace. From the moment he learned about soulmates, he hoped his was Iwaizumi. There was never anyone else. 

Iwaizumi pulls away and plants kisses all over Oikawa’s face and Oikawa thinks this might be a good way to die. 

He giggles and says, “Iwa-chan, I can’t believe our soulmate words were about Godzilla.”

Iwaizumi laughs against Oikawa’s cheek. Oikawa, of course, has heard this noise a million times over but it’s never sounded quite so beautiful. He thinks he wants to hear it always and that it should always be so close to his ears.

~~~

_Ninety Nine Days until Argentina._

“Alien documentaries are cool! You two are just jealous!” Oikawa laughs as he starts changing in the locker room before practice.

“Jealous of what!?” Hanamaki almost yells.

Oikawa laughs as he takes off his shirt. “Jealous that the aliens have all my love and you don’t, of course!” 

The first and second years typically ignore the antics of their upperclassmen but today the group was particularly loud. 

“You’re out of your mind.” Matsukawa interjects.

“Tell them I’m right Iwa-chan.” Oikawa, holding his shirt in his arms, turns around to face Iwaizumi who was already looking at him.

When he’s met with silence, Oikawa throws his head back in laughter. “Iwa-chan, my eyes are up here.” 

Oikawa watches as Iwaizumi tears his gaze away from Oikawa’s chest and shakes his head. 

“What?” Iwaizumi asks.

“Oh my God.” Hanamaki exclaims.

“You were totally checking him out!” Matsukawa accuses. 

Iwaizumi rolls up the sleeves of his shirt and raises his eyebrows at his fellow third years. “And what if I was?”

At this point, Oikawa’s laughing so hard he clutches his side with his hand. 

Hanamaki and Matsukawa share a look between them before Hanamaki raises his hands in defeat. 

“If you all are done, _some of us_ actually want to get started with practice.” 

Oikawa looks and finds Yahaba standing in front of the underclassmen with his arms crossed. If Oikawa wasn’t still recovering from his fit of laughter, he would feel a warm sense of pride for the future captain. 

Instead, he catches his breath and offers an overly dramatic apology. He winks at Iwaizumi before he finally puts his shirt on. He smirks when he sees Iwaizumi’s face flush red. 

If any of their teammates saw the exchange, none of them said anything about it. 

Oikawa walks out the door to enter the gym, followed by Yahaba and the other boys. Iwaizumi catches up with them after a minute or two, his face back to its natural color.

Oikawa does better during practice than he has in a while. All of his tosses feel perfect and he feels acutely aware of his surroundings.

He sets a particularly good toss to Iwaizumi, that results in a spike that’s mere centimeters away from hitting Kindaichi in the face. The younger boy barely flinches, his mind obviously somewhere else.

“You okay, Kindaichi?” Iwaizumi asks, walking closer to the net. Kyoutani moves to retrieve the ball that was slowly rolling to the corner of the gym. 

“Iwaizumi-san,” he points, “your arm.”

Oikawa whips his head to look at Iwaizumi. He sighs and smiles when he realizes that Kindaichi was pointing out his, now visible, soulmate words. 

“Well well well,” Matsukawa starts.

“What do we have here?” Hanamaki finishes.

Iwaizumi holds out his arm for his teammates to see. “Uh, yeah. I have a soulmate.” 

Kyoutani slams the ball to the ground. Yahaba quickly runs over to him and asks if he’s alright. 

Obviously upset, Kyoutani responds, “I’m great.” He stares at Iwaizumi’s arm when he speaks. 

Oikawa watches Yahaba look between Kyoutani and Iwaizumi. He sees the realization hit the future captain’s face. “Oh my god, are you upset that you’re not his soulmate?” 

Kyoutani’s silence paired with his scowl indicates that the answer is yes. The four third years make eye contact with one another and burst into laughter.

“Kentarou, I said your words four months ago! You already know _I’m_ your soulmate!” Yahaba half shouts, half laughs. 

This elicits a snicker from Kunimi while Kindaichi continues staring at Iwaizumi’s arm. Watari sits on the ground, apparently accepting that practice was being overtaken by gossip. Hanamaki grabs the ace’s arm and reads the words aloud. 

“I’m sorry I’ll never be him. Wow, edgy. What the hell did you do to make Oikawa say that?” 

“We were talking about-” Iwaizumi cuts himself off. “What makes you think my soulmate is Oikawa?”

The gym goes silent as the entire team stares between the captain and vice captain. 

“I don’t hear you denying it.” Kunimi teases. 

Oikawa locks eyes with Iwaizumi and smiles. He walks over, intertwines their fingers, and holds their hands up. “Yes, yes, you heard it here first. Iwa-chan and I are soulmates.” He leans down and kisses Iwaizumi’s cheek for good measure. 

“FUCK!” Kyoutani slaps his hand against the wall. 

Kindaichi’s eyes go wide. Kunimi, Matsukawa, and Hanamaki walk over to him and simultaneously say, “Pay up.” 

Oikawa breaks into a fit of laughter that brings tears to his eyes. He brings his other hand to his stomach. Iwaizumi, on the other hand, asks “You guys bet on if Oikawa would be my soulmate?”

“Obviously.” Matsukawa smirks. 

“And you all knew he would be?”

Watari looks up from his position on the floor. “As if it could have been anyone else.”

~~~

_Eighty Six Days until Argentina._

Outgoing to Iwa-chan 🖤: COME OVER RIGHT NOW

Incoming from Iwa-chan 🖤: i just got home from your place 10 minutes ago????

Outgoing to Iwa-chan 🖤: IT’S IMPORTANT IWA-CHAN~~~~

Incoming from Iwa-chan 🖤: if i walk all the way to your house for a photo of an alien im breaking up with you

Outgoing to Iwa-chan 🖤: i wouldn’t expect any different~~

Within five minutes, Iwaizumi walks through the front door. He doesn’t knock, he just walks in and takes his shoes off. 

Oikawa’s sitting on the couch and he’s practically vibrating in anticipation. His smile is wide as Iwaizumi sits across from him on the couch. 

“What do you want, Trashykawa?” 

“Iwa-chan, that’s no way to speak to your boyfriend!”

“You’re right, sorry, I meant to say Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi smirks but Oikawa’s smile doesn’t falter.

“This is serious, Hajime!”

Oikawa notices the way Iwaizumi’s breath hitches at the sound of his own name. Oikawa hopes he never gets used to it. 

Iwaizumi turns his head to hide his blush and says, “Okay okay, what did you call me here for?”

Oikawa scoots closer and wordlessly rolls up his sleeve. The two silently stare at the spot on his arm. 

_You’re my home, stupid._

Oikawa has never seen a more beautiful string of words. The sentence is so _Iwaizumi._ He feels tears well up in his eyes at the thought of hearing the words come from his boyfriend’s lips. Oikawa is Iwaizumi’s home. 

He wonders what the context is, wonders what tone of voice his Iwa-chan will say the words in. He wonders how long it’ll be before he gets to hear the beautiful words.

“You called me back over here, not even 15 minutes after I left, to look at your bare arm?” 

“It’s my soulmate words, Iwa-chan!”

“You know I can’t see them until I say them. So I’m just staring at your dumb arm.” 

“But Iwa-chan,” he pauses to grab both sides of Iwaizumi’s face, “the words are _so romantic!”_

Iwaizumi’s face flushes red and he tries to look away but Oikawa’s hands are still there. He can feel the warmth radiating from his boyfriend’s cheeks. His own heart flutters at the feeling and he can’t believe he’s so lucky. He places a light kiss on his boyfriend’s nose. 

“But I still can’t see them.” Iwaizumi mumbles as his eyes look away from Oikawa. 

“That’s okay, I’m going to read them over and over every day forever.” Oikawa smiles and before Iwaizumi can respond, he presses their lips together.

It’s been two weeks since the first time they kissed and Oikawa’s stomach still flips each and every time. Whenever they pull away, Oikawa’s heart longs for another. And he usually gets it.

~~~

_Sixty Seven Days until Argentina._

Oikawa is laying on Iwaizumi’s bed with his head hanging off the side. He’s scrolling through Instagram while Iwaizumi sits at his desk studying. He breaks his eyes away from his phone to watch his boyfriend. Iwaizumi taps his pen against his notes as he reads from his textbook. 

Oikawa has been watching Iwaizumi for their entire lives and there has never been a time where he didn’t find Iwaizumi completely awe-inspiring. At age 5, when Iwaizumi tripped and skinned his knee on the sidewalk, Oikawa was so impressed that the other boy didn’t cry. He repeated over and over again, “You’re so cool, Iwa-chan!” At age 9, when Iwaizumi was catching cicadas and Oikawa dropped a volleyball on his own head, Oikawa forgot about the pain when he heard Iwaizumi’s laughter. It was already Oikawa’s favorite sound, even then. At age 13, when Iwaizumi confessed that he liked boys, Oikawa wanted to cry over the way he said it with all the confidence in the world.

Oikawa wishes he had the certainty he always sees in his boyfriend. He wishes he wasn’t scared of having a certain conversation with him. He knows Iwaizumi will support him, but that doesn’t make him any less nervous. He’s worrying over this when his phone falls out of his hands onto the floor. Iwaizumi turns his head around at the sound.

“What’s wrong?” Iwaizumi furrows his eyebrows. 

Oikawa fakes a smile. “Nothing’s wrong, Iwa-chan!” 

At this, Iwaizumi spins the rest of his body around to fully face his boyfriend. He raises his eyebrows and asks again, “What’s wrong?” 

Oikawa sighs and repositions himself. He knows that Iwaizumi has all of his smiles memorized, fake ones included. He sits on the edge of the bed, body leaning toward his boyfriend, who moves his own chair closer.

“It’s been over a month and we still haven’t talked about it.”

“Talked about what?” 

“Argentina.”

Oikawa turns his gaze toward the floor in fear of Iwaizumi’s response. He hears his boyfriend let out a small laugh. His hands are soon enveloped by warmer, tanner hands.

“There’s nothing to discuss. You’re going. I’m proud of you. That’s it.” 

“But Iwa-chan, I made these plans before we knew we were soulmates.” Oikawa whines. 

“So?” 

“So that changes everything!” Oikawa pulls his hands away.

“Tooru, it changes nothing. How long have you wanted to play in Argentina training under Blanco?”

“You know the answer to that.” 

Iwaizumi grabs his hands once more and squeezes. “Humor me.”

Oikawa sighs. “Since we saw him at that game when we were kids.”

“Then it’s settled. You’re not giving up on the dream you’ve had for nearly ten years now.”

“But Iwa-chan, I’ll be so far away.” He closes his eyes. 

“I told you before, we,” he gestures between the two of them, “are not getting in the way of volleyball and volleyball is not getting in the way of us. You’re going to Argentina and you’re gonna be the best damn setter the country has ever seen. I’m gonna stay here and study sports medicine. And we’re going to make it work.”

Oikawa finally allows himself to look at Iwaizumi’s face. He finds a rare, soft smile across his soulmate’s lips. 

“We’ll be so far away from each other. We’ll be in different timezones.” 

“And we’ll make it work. We’ll Facetime every day and if you cancel on me, I’ll fly my ass all the way to Argentina just so I can kick yours.”

Oikawa’s mouth turns up ever so slightly. “Promise?” 

“Promise. Between playing volleyball and our Facetime sessions, you won’t have time to miss me.”

~~~

_Thirty Days until Argentina._

“Iwa-chan just texted for me to apologize to you both again for him not being here.” Oikawa says with a pout. 

“It’s not like we’ll never see each other again. It’s just disappointing we won’t have a third person to help make fun of you today.” Matsukawa replies. 

“Heyyyy!” Oikawa whines.

Hanamaki leans across the cafe table to hold his hand and laughs. “We all know he’s got the most material to work with.” 

Oikawa smiles but pulls his hand away and crosses his arms. “That’s it! I’m going home!” 

Hanamaki and Matsukawa exchange a look between them and roll their eyes. Oikawa was obviously kidding and there was no way he was going to leave them today. Matsukawa and Hanamaki are leaving in one week to travel and Oikawa knows they won’t be back before he leaves for Argentina. 

“Honestly, this is so rude.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” The couple replies, simultaneously. 

“So what’s wrong with lover boy, anyway?” Hanamaki asks. 

“He has a fever, but he’ll be fine. My mom’s making some soup for me to bring to him later.” 

“Your mom is making him soup? You two are disgustingly adorable.” Hanamaki says. “I’m actually grossed out.” 

Oikawa laughs and raises his voice. “Are you kidding me right now? How many times did I catch you two making out in the club room before graduation? And God, don’t get me started on the pet names you use!” 

“Okay but we’re disgusting on purpose. It’s part of our charm.” The pair give Oikawa the same smile.

“But you and Iwaizumi, ugh, you’re just _like that._ It’s sickening. Truly. It’s like you were made for each other.” Matsukawa makes a fake-repulsed face.

“We’re literally soulmates.” 

“Shut up, you know what I meant.” 

Oikawa makes a face and rolls his eyes before changing the subject. “Did you finally decide on the first stop of your road trip?”

Matsukawa shrugs. “Not really. I think we’re just gonna wing it, to be honest.”

“That’s the best way to do it,” Hanamaki adds. “Just leaving with no destination! We’ll go wherever we feel like!” He throws his arm around Matsukawa and they both smile wide.

Oikawa smiles too. His friends are so happy. “So I’m guessing you’re pretty excited.” 

“Absolutely. But what about you? Only a month now until you leave us for good!” Hanamaki clutches his chest as if he were in pain. 

“Hey, it’s not for good! Iwa-chan is visiting the last week of June and you two are visiting… in the middle of July, right?” 

“Yeah, we’ll let you know the exact date when we get back from our trip sometime in June.” 

Oikawa nods. He’s thankful to have such supportive friends, because he’s not sure if he’d be able to uproot his life and move to another country without them. Playing volleyball in Argentina under Blanco had been his dream for as long as he could remember and he was determined to make it come true. His hunger for volleyball and being the best drove him forward but the idea of being alone scares him. He doesn’t want to be forgotten.

“Hey, Earth to Oikawa.” Matsukawa waves his hand in front of Oikawa’s face.

The brunette blinks and shakes his head. “Sorry, what did you say?” 

“Takahiro asked if you’re excited to start playing in the big leagues.” 

Oikawa nods, “I was born ready.”

And he was. He may not be a genius, or prodigy, but he was always meant to chase volleyball. Volleyball is as ingrained in him as his love for his soulmate. 

Hanamaki and Matsukawa exchange another look between them before they turn back to Oikawa and say, “We believe in you, captain.” 

Oikawa spends the next ten minutes trying not to cry.

~~~

_One day until Argentina._

Oikawa feels safe. He’s laying on top of Iwaizumi, his boyfriend’s warm arms wrapped around him. They’re watching a Spanish film about aliens with the subtitles on in a last minute attempt to further familiarize himself with the language. He can feel Iwaizumi’s thumb rub soft shapes into his arm.

_You’re my home, stupid._

Oikawa can’t help but smile when he thinks of the words. As anxious as he is about tomorrow, he knows everything will be okay. He knows he’s going to live out his dream and he knows Iwaizumi will be there with him every step of the way, even if he’s not there physically. 

Iwaizumi moves one of his hands to Oikawa’s hair and mindlessly runs his fingers through it. Oikawa feels a shiver run through his body. 

“Iwa-chan?”

“Hm?”

“Thank you for being here tonight.” 

Iwaizumi’s thumb rubs a heart onto Oikawa’s arm. “There’s nowhere else I’d rather be, stupid.”

Oikawa smiles a genuine, eye crinkling smile. “You can’t say something nice, can you? You always have to throw in an insult.” 

He feels Iwaizumi tug lightly at his hair. “Yup.” 

Oikawa reaches out to his laptop to pause the movie. He lifts his head to look at Iwaizumi’s face. “I don’t want tonight to be sad.”

“Then it won’t be.”

“I just don’t want to remember our last night together as us just crying all night.”

“This isn’t our last night together, Assikawa.”

“You’re right, Iwa-chan.”

“Of course I am.” 

Oikawa stares at Iwaizumi’s face for a few moments. God, his boyfriend was truly beautiful. Any anxieties that were still lingering in his mind are gone the moment he looks into Iwaizumi’s kind eyes. Oikawa smiles and softly kisses him.

When he pulls away, he unpauses the movie and nuzzles his head back against Iwaizumi’s chest. He feels Iwaizumi move a little before feeling a gentle press of lips to the top of his head. He smiles that same eye crinkling smile. 

“I love you so much, Tooru.” 

The words are whispered into his hair and, had the movie not been between scenes, he wouldn’t have heard them. So he doesn’t respond but he does feel fluttering in his stomach. He’s heard the words come from Iwaizumi’s lips a million times by now, but he still feels giddy whenever they’re spoken. 

He still can’t wrap his mind around how lucky he is to have Iwaizumi Hajime as his soulmate. His best friend, the only person who’s ever truly understood him. The only person who knows if he’s faking his famous smile. The only person Oikawa has ever loved. 

Oikawa is nearly asleep when the credits of the movie roll until Iwaizumi’s chest suddenly raises. Oikawa lazily lifts his head up to find his boyfriend yawning into his hand. He smiles at how sleepy the smaller boy looks. Soft is not a word many people would use to describe Iwaizumi Hajime but it’s one of the first words Oikawa would pick for him.

“Iwa-chan is so sleepy!” He teases.

“Shut up you were practically asleep during the climax of the damn movie.”

Oikawa lays his head back down and hugs his boyfriend tightly. “What can I say? My boyfriend is my favorite pillow.”

Iwaizumi flicks him on the forehead. “Dork.” 

“How am I the dork in this relationship when you’re the one who wears t-shirts with the corniest phrases on them?!” 

“Oikawa, you’re literally wearing X-Files pajama pants right now. I don’t want to hear it.”

“Iwaizumi Hajime, when you pick out a ‘live, laugh, love’ picture frame for our future home, I just might have to divorce you.”

“What the hell? You can’t divorce me, stupid, I’ll divorce you first!” 

Oikawa giggles and rolls off of Iwaizumi. He looks up with a crooked look on his face. “Sorry, Iwa-chan, you’re too late. The papers are already in the mail. I hope the picture frame was worth it.”

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. “I’m taking Makki and Mattsun in the divorce.” 

Oikawa gasps and scrambles to sit up. “You wouldn’t dare.” 

“Oh, but I would.” Iwaizumi stretches his arms. 

“No way. You can only keep one, I get the other! It’s only fair!” Oikawa tries his best to pout but he finds it hard not to smile when Iwaizumi laughs at him. 

“Nope. I need both of them if I ever hope to recover from the devastation... of losing my favorite picture frame.” 

When the second half of the sentence leaves his mouth, Oikawa pounces on Iwaizumi. The pair wrestle and fill the room with the sound of laughter. 

Eventually, they tire of fighting and Oikawa once again finds himself laying on top of his boyfriend. Whenever they lay like this, Oikawa can’t help but feel safe. There’s absolutely nothing in the world that can hurt him when he’s laying in the arms of his favorite person in the world.

“We won’t have more nights like this for a while.” 

Oikawa hears the words but it takes him a minute to realize he’s the one that said them. Okay, maybe there is something that can hurt him like this. 

He feels Iwaizumi’s arms tighten around him. “That’ll make those nights all the more special.” 

Oikawa closes his eyes. He takes a deep breath. “I don’t want to say good-bye tomorrow.”

The boys lay in silence while they both consider the words.

“How lucky am I to have something that makes saying goodbye so hard?” Iwaizumi says.

Oikawa smiles. He really is lucky to have Iwaizumi. And then he realizes. “Are you quoting Winnie the Pooh to me?” 

Iwaizumi’s chest shakes against Oikawa as the shorter boy laughs. “Well, I was hoping you wouldn’t remember that.” 

“You’re such a sap.” Oikawa shakes his head against Iwaizumi’s chest. 

The pair sit in silence again and Oikawa starts drifting. He’s nearly asleep for the second time that night when he hears Iwaizumi whisper to him.

“Hey, it’s not goodbye.” When Oikawa doesn’t respond, he continues. “It’s ‘see you later.’ We’ll be together again before we know it.” 

Oikawa falls asleep with a smile on his face.

~~~

_Zero days until Argentina._

The drive to the airport is anything but sad. It’s filled with nerves, excitement, laughter, planning, and everything in between. Except sadness. Definitely no sadness. 

Oikawa looks at Iwaizumi, who has one hand on the steering wheel and the other on Oikawa’s thigh. They’re both laughing and Oikawa doesn’t want the moment to end. He doesn’t want to leave his soulmate, but he’s excited to start his life in Argentina. He’s definitely not sad. Absolutely not.

During the drive, Iwaizumi makes jokes about how terrible Oikawa’s Spanish is and how he should have studied more before moving there. Oikawa teases that he’ll be able to make fun of Godzilla in a language that Iwaizumi doesn’t understand. Iwaizumi chuckles and flips his arm, reminding Oikawa that he won the Aliens vs. Godzilla debate the moment Oikawa spoke their soulmate words. Everything points towards a typical day for them until they arrive at the airport. 

As they enter the airport, hand in hand, Oikawa notices the way his hand is held tighter and his feet walk slower. The laughter between the pair quiets down. 

Oikawa sighs. “Iwa-chan.”

He stops walking and faces his boyfriend. Iwaizumi pauses as well but refuses to make eye contact. “Don’t.” He pleads. The happy atmosphere of the last few days dissipates.

“Hajime, look at me.”

Oikawa smiles softly when caramel eyes meet green. Iwaizumi’s eyes are filled with tears and Oikawa fights the urge to wipe them away. “This isn’t goodbye.”

“I know.”

“It’s ‘see you later,’ remember? You’re gonna visit in just a few weeks.”

“I know.”

Oikawa wraps his arms around Iwaizumi in a tight embrace. His right hand moves to Iwaizumi’s head. He feels Iwaizumi’s strong arms tighten around him and, for a moment, he thinks his boyfriend might never let go.

Iwaizumi’s head lifts up and Oikawa hears the whisper in his ear, “I’m gonna miss you so damn much.” 

Oikawa’s breath hitches and his knees feel weak. He’s sure that if Iwaizumi wasn’t holding on so tight, he would have fallen. He squeezes his eyes closed to prevent himself from crying. If he cries, he thinks, he may never leave. He takes a deep breath and opens them again.

“We’re gonna Facetime so much you won’t have time to miss me, Iwa-chan.” 

Iwaizumi lets out a noise that sounds somewhere between a laugh and a sob. Oikawa thinks his heart might give out if he doesn’t leave soon but he’s not ready. He wishes he had more time with the love of his life. He closes his eyes and focuses only on his boyfriend’s breathing. 

“We’ve only been together for three months. This isn’t fair! Why couldn’t we find out we’re soulmates sooner?” Iwaizumi whines into Oikawa’s shoulder.

Oikawa pulls back from the hug and looks into his soulmate’s eyes. “Hajime.”

Iwaizumi sniffles. 

“You were my soulmate long before the words appeared on your arm.” 

Iwaizumi’s tears flow freely. 

Oikawa kisses him and he can taste the saltwater. He kisses Iwaizumi like he may never have another chance to. He’s absolutely, definitely not sad. But damn, he’s really gonna miss these kisses.

This time, Iwaizumi is the one to pull away. “I love you, Loserkawa.”

“I love you, Iwa-chan.”

Oikawa smiles once more before turning around. He only takes three steps before Iwaizumi grabs his wrist. “Tooru.” 

He turns around to face his boyfriend once more. Iwaizumi takes Oikawa’s face between his hands and gently presses their foreheads together. “I’m so proud of you.”

~~~

_Day Seven in Argentina._

Day one was easy. Oikawa was busy. He had to find his apartment, move all his belongings in, and he was jetlagged. Day two was easy. He did a lot of exploring, he found the gym he’ll be training at, he slept a lot, and he met up with Blanco for lunch. Days three through six were similar. Facetime date with Iwa-chan during breakfast, exploring the city, trying new foods, sleeping a lot, training, speaking terrible Spanish, and Facetiming Iwa-chan again during dinner. Days one through six were easy. 

Day seven is not easy. 

On day seven, Oikawa wakes up with a hollow feeling in his chest. He misses his boyfriend, he misses his friends, he misses his home.

He takes a deep breath. 

During Oikawa’s dinner and Iwaizumi’s breakfast Facetime session the day prior, Iwaizumi had told him that his mom forced him into dinner plans with some of her coworkers so he wouldn’t be able to talk while Oikawa ate breakfast. Oikawa completely understood. Of course there would be days they couldn’t talk.

But now his apartment feels a little bit more empty as he starts making breakfast. He texts Hanamaki and Matsukawa, but they’re out at a restaurant and can’t talk. 

That’s okay, he tells himself. It was a last minute request. He considers messaging his sister, so he can talk to Takeru, but decides not to bother them.

So he eats alone. 

It’s just one day. One meal. It’s fine. Nobody has forgotten him. He only left a week ago. But he still feels lonely. Not just lonely, but also alone. He has Blanco and he has his new teammates but he doesn’t really know them yet. He’s homesick. 

He finishes his breakfast and sends Iwaizumu a text to check in and he takes a shower. He lets the water run just a little too hot as he feels the droplets soak his hair. He’s sluggish in the shower, mind too consumed with thoughts of home. 

He’s putting shampoo in his hair when something catches his eye.

_You’re my home, stupid._

He pauses and stares at his arm. He takes a deep breath and smiles. Oikawa is Iwaizumi’s home. Nothing has changed and nothing is going to change. And maybe it’s okay for him to feel a little lonely, a little homesick. He’s not alone. Iwaizumi is with him, always.

~~~

_Day Fourteen in Argentina._

“Iwa-chan!” 

“Mornin’ Tooru.” 

Iwaizumi rubs his eyes and Oikawa looks at him fondly. Oikawa just got back to his apartment with take-out, but Iwaizumi very clearly just woke up. It’s dark in his room and he’s still laying in bed. Once again, Oikawa looks at him and the only word to cross his mind is soft.

“Were you sleeping?” Oikawa teases. 

“Mm.” 

“Wake up, sleepyhead! I have things to tell you.” He sits at his table and starts eating.

Iwaizumi groans. “Shut up, ‘kawa.”

Oikawa’s breath catches in his throat. He’s seen sleepy Iwaizumi a million times before but he thinks he may actually short circuit this time. He longs to hold Iwaizumi’s soft face in hands. He longs to hear Iwaizumi’s gravelly morning voice in person.

“Earth to Shittykawa.” 

“Sorry, what did you say?” 

“I asked what it was you wanted to tell me, stupid.”

“Oh! Iwa-chan, my teammates gave me a nickname! I’ve never had a nickname before!” He shows off an exaggerated smile and holds up a peace sign.

“Bullshit.” Iwaizumi responds. He’s sitting up in bed now, rubbing his eyes once again. “I’ve given you nicknames.” 

“Your nicknames are mean!”

“Would I ever be mean to you, baby?”

Oikawa freezes, his eyes wide and his cheeks burning red. He nearly chokes on the food in his mouth. He knows that Iwaizumi is laughing at him but he can’t hear anything besides his boyfriend calling him baby in his coarse morning voice that is way too attractive for Oikawa’s sanity. 

“What? Something wrong, baby?” Iwaizumi teases. 

“Iwaizumi Hajime, if you call me that one more time I will board a flight back to Japan tonight so I can kiss the breath out of you. Do not test me.”

“Is that a promise or a threat?” 

Oikawa crosses his arms and Iwaizumi laughs again. “Alright, alright. What’s your new nickname?”

Oikawa’s demeanor immediately switches back to before, the excitement clear on his face. “My teammates have started calling me… Wait for it… Toto!” 

Oikawa watched through his phone as Iwaizumi did what Oikawa can only describe as pouting. His heart skipped a beat at the sight.

“Toto!” He repeated back, his voice an octave higher. 

“Toto!” Oikawa exclaimed.

“That’s honestly adorable. I’m devastated.” 

“I know! Oh, and by the way, they approve of you.” Oikawa grins. 

“Oh God, what did you tell them?” 

“Iwa-chan, please. As if I would ever say anything bad about you.” Iwaizumi raises his eyebrows and doesn’t respond so Oikawa elaborates. “I just told them how you’re really strong and could beat any of them at arm wrestling and how you were my partner the entire time I played volleyball growing up and how if I run and jump into your arms you will most certainly catch me no matter what and how-”

“Oi! That’s so much! You’re so embarrassing!” Iwaizumi covers his face with his hands and Oikawa knows it’s because he’s blushing. 

“I also showed them some photos!” Oikawa said in a sing-songy voice.

Iwaizumi peeks his eyes out over his fingers. “What photos.” It comes out less like a question and more like a threat. 

“Just the ones in my wallet! Wait here, I’ll show you.” 

Oikawa stands up to grab his wallet off the counter. When he comes back, Iwaizumi’s back is to the camera and he’s taking his shirt off. Oikawa whistles at him.

“Looking good, Iwa-chan!” 

Iwaizumi turns around and flexes, grinning wildly. Oikawa claps and cheers. The two of them giggle like the idiots they are. When Oikawa’s sides hurt from laughing, Iwaizumi finally finishes getting dressed. Oikawa watches as he moves through his house before setting his phone on the kitchen counter.

“Okay, so the photos you mentioned?” 

“Right, of course!” He pulls three photos out of his wallet. 

The first is a selfie from when they were first years. Iwaizumi is asleep with his head on Oikawa’s chest. Oikawa’s smile is soft and genuine. 

The second is one that was taken by Kindaichi. Iwaizumi and Matsukawa are arm wrestling, and Oikawa and Hanamaki are cheering on their boyfriends. Oikawa likes this photo in particular because Iwaizumi’s sleeves are rolled up and his biceps are on full display.

The third is older. It’s a photo of Iwaizumi and his dad from second grade. Iwaizumi has a paper hat on his head and he’s posing like the Masamune Date statue.

“Why the hell do you still have that photo?” Iwaizumi laughs. 

“Because! My Iwa-chan is the cutest and I need the world to know it!”

~~~

_Day Twenty Four in Argentina._

“Good morning Iwa-chan!” Oikawa sings. 

He just got back from his morning run and is making himself breakfast. 

“Hey. How’d you sleep?”

During Oikawa’s breakfast Facetime session, Iwaizumi is always sure to ask this question. Oikawa told him once during his first week in Argentina that he had been lonely and full of anxious energy, both good and bad, and that he struggled to fall asleep. From that day on, Iwaizumi always asked. Oikawa thinks he’s lucky to have Iwaizumi in his life.

“Same as usual.”

“So poorly?”

“Pretty much. How was your day, though?”

Iwaizumi takes a minute to respond and Oikawa immediately knows his boyfriend is thinking hard about something. He takes another spoonful of cereal and patiently waits for Iwaizumi to order his thoughts. 

“Okay. So do you remember me telling you about Utsui Takashi?”

Oikawa searches his brain for the name. “Hmmm.. he’s an athletic trainer, right?”

“Yeah, that’s the guy! He used to play volleyball but he got injured a lot and retired early.”

“What about him? You’ve mentioned him a lot recently!”

“Well, he’s the training coach for the Irvine Polar Bears in California.”

Oikawa pauses. “I’m gonna need you to say more, Iwa-chan.”

He watches Iwaizumi’s eyes wander around. He seems nervous. “Well tomorrow I have a call with him after I get out of class.”

Oikawa practically throws his spoon in excitement. “What?! Hajime, that’s incredible!”  
“Yeah..” His voice is hesitant still.

“What else?” Oikawa raises his eyebrows.

“Well if it goes well I was thinking I might transfer to a university in Irvine. Ya know, so I can do an internship with him.” Iwaizumi is still averting his eyes and he scratches the back of his neck.

Oikawa waves his arms around. “Hajime! Hajime! Hajime!” He continues until Iwaizumi finally looks back at his phone. “I think that’s a great idea.”

“Really?” Iwaizumi’s cheeks are dusted pink. 

“Of course! California better look out, they’ve got the hottest man alive headed their way!” 

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes but Oikawa doesn’t miss the small smile painting his face. 

“Seriously, Iwa-chan, I think it’s a great idea. He sounds like a great mentor for you! Plus.. Hold on…” he picks up his phone and does a quick Google search before returning to their call. “We’ll only have a 4 hour time difference, instead of 12.” 

Iwaizumi’s smile is blinding. “Yeah.” He says.

The single word is so soft and so full of happiness that Oikawa almost tears up. Iwaizumi is so happy. Happy with his career path, happy with Tooru, happy with life. Oikawa is lucky, he thinks, that he gets to see Iwaizumi in moments like this. He must have been blessed by someone, somewhere. 

“Yeah.” Oikawa agrees.

~~~

_Day Forty Five in Argentina._

Oikawa walks into his apartment and takes off his headphones. He just got back from his morning run and feels better today than he has in a while. He barely has the door closed when his phone starts buzzing. He smiles.

“Morning Iwa-chan!” He sings. 

From what Oikawa can see, it looks like Iwaizumi is outside. Oikawa guesses he’s on his way home from class. 

“Hey, babe. How did you sleep?” Iwaizumi asks.

Oikawa’s breath hitches at the nickname. He will never, ever get used to that. He pauses for a moment to gather his thoughts and responds, “Better than usual.” 

“Good.” Iwaizumi responds with a smile. “If you didn’t start sleeping better soon I was gonna have to kick your ass.”

“Good thing you’ll be here in two weeks to kick my ass in person.” 

“Oh yeah, I’m looking forward to meeting your teammates and telling them a bunch of embarrassing shit about you.” Iwaizumi says with a smirk. 

Oikawa rolls his eyes and sets his phone up on the counter. “Did you eat yet, Iwa-chan?” 

“Not yet,” the shorter boy replies, “I’m on my way home now.”

“Okay, I’ll put on a show for you then!” Oikawa’s practically beaming.

“I’m listening.”

“Hold on!”

Oikawa runs away from his phone and returns with an apron on. The apron, gifted to him by Takeru for his last birthday, has two lightsabers with forks on the ends and reads “MAY THE FORKS BE WITH YOU.”

“Hi! I’m Oikawa Tooru and welcome to my cooking channel!” He gives an exaggerated smile to the boy on his phone. “Today we’ll be making one of my favorites… a bowl of cereal!” 

“Don’t forget to like and subscribe to the channel!” Iwaizumi laughs. Even over Facetime, that laugh is the most beautiful sound Oikawa has ever heard.

“Okay, the first thing we’re gonna do is pour the cereal into the bowl. The trick here is to make sure you don’t pour too much into the bowl.”

“Great tip, great tip! I love the insight you have on the subject.” 

“I didn’t know this was an interactive video!”

“Shut up! Keep going, I’m taking notes.” Iwaizumi grabs a pen from out of frame and holds it up. Oikawa watches as Iwaizumi attempts to look at him with a straight face but fails due to how much he’s laughing.

“Okay, next step! Go to your fridge and pull out… you pull out the… you just get the…” Oikawa’s voice trails off. 

“The milk?” Iwaizumi offers. 

“Iwa-chan.” Oikawa turns back to his phone with a devastated look on his face. “I don’t have any milk.”

“Oh my God.” Iwaizumi erupts with laughter. He laughs so hard it becomes silent and he bangs his hand on his table. “You idiot!” 

“What am I gonna do?! I can’t let my viewers down!” Oikawa pretends to cry but he’s sure it’s clear to his boyfriend that he’s laughing. 

“You’re gonna have to eat it dry so you don’t let me- I mean your viewers- down.” Iwaizumi says between laughs. 

“I can’t do that, Iwa-chan! I need milk!” 

“I guess you’re gonna starve then, stupid!” 

“You’re so mean!” 

“Your Youtube channel sucks!” 

Oikawa puts his face in his hands before he reluctantly grabs a spoonful of dry cereal. Iwaizumi doesn’t stop laughing at him for another five minutes and by then, both boys are clutching at their sides.

~~~

_Day Fifty Six in Argentina._

Two more days. He’s finally going to see his boyfriend again after two months apart. Two months of Oikawa being in an entirely unfamiliar country. Two months of a 12 hour time difference. Two months of learning how to live on his own. Finally. 

Oikawa had been having a rough day. His upstairs neighbor had been vacuuming late into the night, keeping him awake. During practice, his sets were only okay and his serves were subpar. The food he ordered for lunch had been wrong, but he didn’t have the heart to complain about it. The events of the day, paired with the anticipation of Iwaizumi’s visit have Oikawa’s nerves on edge. 

He looks at his forearm and exhales. 

_You’re my home, stupid._

One day until Iwaizumi boards his flight. Two days until he arrives in Argentina. 

Iwaizumi had texted that he was doing some last minute packing and that he would be a few minutes late to their Facetime session, but that he has exciting news for his soulmate. So while he waits, Oikawa goes through Instagram on his phone. He sees a photo from Hanamaki of Matsukawa asleep on their couch with a cat on his chest. He sees a photo from Sugawara Koushi, Mr. Refreshing himself, of his refrigerator covered in children’s drawings. 

He sees a photo from Iwaizumi. It’s a photo of a Polaroid his mom had taken of them during Junior High. Oikawa had his best setter award and the two of them are beaming, arms wrapped around one another. The caption reads, “came across this today. feeling proud of where we are and lucky to have him around.” 

Oikawa double taps the photo and locks his phone with a smile. It’s as if his boyfriend knew Oikawa needed a pick-me-up. Like he knew Oikawa was feeling off from 18,000 kilometers away. 

For the first time, Oikawa thinks he isn’t lucky to have Iwaizumi. It isn’t just a coincidence that his best friend is also his soulmate. Oikawa is not a lucky man. Iwaizumi, he thinks, was perfectly crafted just for him. Oikawa is a hurricane, chaotic and always moving. He’s torrential downpours that don’t care what’s blocking his path. Iwaizumi, is the eye of the hurricane. The calm within the cyclone. He’s sturdy. Reliable. But together? They’re deadly. Nothing can stop them. 

He’s snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of his phone ringing. 

“Iwa-chan.” He breathes out. He smiles when he sees his boyfriend's face before closing his eyes. 

“Tooru.” 

When Oikawa reopens his eyes, Iwaizumi is staring at him with his head resting on his hand. 

“Rough day?” Iwaizumi asks. Because of course he knows. 

Oikawa nods. 

“Wanna hear my news? It might bring your mood up.”

He nods once more. “Of course!”

“So, as you know, I’m transferring to UC Irvine when this semester’s over. And the semester ends in September, right?”

Oikawa can tell Iwaizumi is trying to hide a smile, but he’s not picking up on why. 

“Right, I’m following.” He says.

“Well, the fall semester at UC Irvine starts at the end of August. And the spring semester doesn’t start until January.”

Oikawa furrows his eyebrows. “Iwa-chan, no offense, but I’m not really seeing why this is so exciting. It sounds like you’ll have to wait around for four months before you transfer.”

Iwaizumi’s smile is uncontainable and Oikawa is still confused. 

“Well… What if I spent those four months with you, in Argentina?”

Oikawa’s heart stops. 

“Say that again.” 

Iwaizumi laughs, warm and genuine. “Tooru, will you let me live with you?”

Tears well up in Oikawa’s eyes. He covers his mouth with his hands.

“You really wanna spend your time here instead of at home?” Oikawa asks. 

Iwaizumi shakes his head with a goofy grin. “You’re my home, stupid.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This fic is dedicated to everyone who commented on the first one asking what Oikawa's soulmate words were :)
> 
> As always special thank you to Rylan & Julia for reading before I posted and also just being my best friends :)


End file.
